JohnLock
by onlycoming'-iftherescake
Summary: Sherlock and John fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This. Was. It. I walked out preparing to pour all I had into that very moment.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Tw- "Sherlock?" Its John, John calling me, my hands were shaking. I don't shake. I am Sherlock Holmes. "Y-Yes" I answered.

"There you are, wow you look a-amazing," If I die, I will die Happy, "Is my bow tie straight?"

"Come here, I'll fix it for you." He was so close; I could feel his warm breath tickle my cheeks. I was sure my heart was beating so loud that he could hear it too. I hoped not.

As I adjusted his bow tie my fingers skimmed over his soft beautiful neck. Not completely unintentionally. "There we go."

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You look great as well, you know," I whispered back. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Great! Out of all the words in the English dictionary, I chose great! But God, did he look amazing his wavy hair carelessly standing on end, his beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. Focus Sherlock.

He brought his fingers up and curled a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Sorry, it was in your eyes" he apologized.

"It's alright, thank you."

'Tell him how you feel!' I screamed at myself. No, what if he doesn't feel the same way. This was probably the 130843 time I had had this argument with myself.

With all my frantic thoughts, I didn't notice that John had suddenly gone very pale his eyes dilated.

"Sherlock, I need to tell you something…"

**Chapter 2**

"Anything." I replied.

"I understand if you don't fell the same way, but-I cant explain it every time I look at you I feel like my heart is losing control and iv never felt this way before and I know you are uninterested in relationsh-" I interrupted him by pressing my lips against his soft, gentle ones and kissed his with all the love I have been trapping inside me, freeing my passion from it's reins.

The kiss started of as delicate and gentle but got fiercer and fiercer, his tongue stroking mine, his mouth tasting of mint, me gently sucking his lower lip. My hands stroking his long lean neck, his travelling upwards from the bottom of my shirt, unbuttoning it until I was left with nothing but his warm hands to keep my chest warm.

Not wanting to be at disadvantage I stared to undo his belt-

"Wait. Lets go do my room."

"Okay." I whispered against his mouth.

We stayed together in each others embrace for the rest of the night, and even though we barely slept, for the first time in forever, I felt truly happy and at rest. Knowing that I was completely and unconditionally in love with John Watson.

**Chapter 3**

I woke up. I remembered last night. I smiled. I am Happy. I look over at John, so peaceful in his sleep. Our bodies entwined under the duvet, his leg resting on mine. I look at the alarm clock. SHIT. "John, John, we need to leave, I stroke his cheek, regretting needing to wake him up. "Sherlock" he mumbles, smiling.

"Hello, good morning," I give him a light kiss. "We need to leave, now. Remember the case, the ball started an hour ago, we must leave."

"Oh! What time is it?"

"Seven thirty"

"SHIT"

"My thoughts exactly" I reply.

I get up from beneath the duvet, completely aware that I am naked and pick up my clothes from the floor when I notice John's eyes following me. "Like what you see?" I smirk.

"Hmmmm" he replies his eyes looking down at my toes slowly moving upwards and stopping at, certain unmentioned areas.

He gets up and I do the exact same and before I know it we are kissing inbetween each item or button we are putting on and doing up unable to help ourselves.

"You know, Sherlock, you look _really _good in a suit. We should have cases like these all the time" He gives me his cocky grin, which I adore.

"Yes but you still looked better during the night" I answer him while fixing my hair in the mirror.

"I had the duvet on"

"Not all the time, sometimes it might have just slipped off"

"Slipped of?" He replies knowingly.

"Yes" I say unable to stop myself from going to him and giving him a peck on his nose and each of his cheeks.

"Common, he takes my hand and leads me to the door, lets go solve a murder.


	2. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As soon as we enter the room, I am awed by the beauty of it. Crimson tapestries hang off the walls, velvet carpets, golden cutlery on each of the long oak tables. I look over at John, his eyes are a deep endless maze of silver and grey and glitter and love.

"Look there he is!" John suddenly says. Pointing straight ahead. I see him too.

"Come on." I reply.

We hurry as fast as we can without attracting the attention of the other guests attending the ball. There he was a few meters away. He is talking to a slender, dark haired woman.

"Excuse me," I interrupt.

Recognition pours into face the minute he turns around and looks at me.

"I'll be right back." He reassures his partner and starts walking to the nearest exit. I follow, John trailing behind.

"How did you find me?" He growls, the minute we are out of earshot.

"You weren't exactly hiding..."

He looks over at me, rage clouding his face.

Suddenly I realize John is not next to me anymore. Never mind he is probably letting me handle this.

"Why Clare Jones?" I ask. "Why kill her?"

"She was unfaithful."

"Unfaithful at what?"

He smirks. Understanding draws in.

"You son of a bitc-"

"Come on Sherlock, every body needs a hobby and mine just happens to be woman." He interrupts, arrogantly.

Before I can reply I hear a shout, "Let go of me!" Two strong built body guards appear holding John. One of them holding a gun to his forehead.

I start to get dizzy.

"Let. Him. Go." I spit out.

"Now, now Sherlock, the fun has only just begun." He laughs." Listen closely now, you are going to let me and my guards go and you are not going to come looking for us again." He walks up to John and punches him across the jaw." Or next time, I am going to do a whole lot worse than punch his pretty face".

They walk out dragging John along with them, gun still pointing at John's forehead daring me to try and attack, until they reach the door and shove him away, banging the door shut.

"John," I run over to him and crouch down, lifting his face to see it bleeding.

"I'm okay." He whispers. "Let's go home." He stands up using my arm for support.

I bring my arm around his waist and he puts his head on my shoulder and we head home, silently but not awkwardly, just relieved that the night is over…


	3. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When we arrive home John lies down on the sofa. I'm still furious that he has been hurt. I will not rest until that filth who hurt John and all of his petty followers are put down, like dogs, that would be a kind punishment. I am blinded with rage. Only now do I understand how serious this could have been, they could have kidnapped John, they could have tortured him, murdered him…

"Sherlock its over, stop worrying, we'll catch them again." John murmurs.

"I am not worrying!"

"Yes, you are, I can see it in your eyes." He replies.

"You could have been killed! Or worse, I have every right to worry and –" My voice trembles as tears threaten to overcome.

John stands up and squeezes himself onto the loveseat I'm sitting on. I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes taking in his smell, rich honey, a smell which I adore. He moves my head, so that I rest on his thighs and plays with my hair, stroking my curls. I trace patters on his knee.

"Let's go to bed," he whispers.

"Okay" I mumble softly.

"Il go and get my get ready upstairs and come back down."

I nod. I watch him stand up and walk out noticing everything about him, the ways his right foot is always a bit straighter than his left foot when he walks, the slender shape of his back, his long strong legs. I can't believe that I have known him for so long and only now are we together.

I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth, I decide to take a quick shower. When I finish I wrap a towel around myself and go back into my room to find John lying down in my bed, his eyes shut. I take off my towel. He starts to sit up hearing me walk in.

A smile dances around his lips when he sees me.

"Come here, let's warm you up."

I get into bed, still naked and lie down, John climbs on top of me. He kisses my forehead, then my nose and moves down to my lips, pecking three times, teasing me, I reach up wanting him to kiss me and he puts his hands around my neck, into my hair and presses his mouth against mine. It stats as a soft, comforting kiss, his lips sliding against mine and then its grows hotter I push my tongue into his mouth, running it against his teeth, he bites down on my lower lip. We kiss when we need to come up for air, and kiss while we are running out of air, and kiss when we have no air, all the need we have for one another being released into each other.

I break away, panting and gasping for air. John brings his lips to my jaw, moving down to my neck, I stroke his bare chest and place a finger on the inner side of the waistband of his pajama bottoms, the only piece of cloth separating us from one another, I start to pull them down. John pulls them off unable to be separated any longer and presses his skin against mine, his flesh against my flesh, and yet we aren't close enough. He moves so that he lies down face forward, allowing me to climb onto his back and push myself into him. I kiss the back of his neck as he groans with pleasure.

We are connected.


End file.
